


A Promise For Life

by Talullah



Series: Westernesse [3]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4113514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/pseuds/Talullah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zamîn and Núneth talk about their future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Promise For Life

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://drabblechalleng.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://drabblechalleng.livejournal.com/)**drabblechalleng** 's June 2015 prompt.
> 
>  
> 
> [Disclaimer/Blanket Statement](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/profile)

“You will miss this,” Zamîn said, stroking Núneth’s hair. They lay on the meadow, enjoying the warmth of late spring, the fierce colours of sky, grass and flowers.

“I will miss you,” Núneth replied, kissing her lips.

“Are you sure you want to be wedded?” Zamîn asked.

Núneth shook her head and looked into the distance. “Can you give me children? Or I you?”

“I don’t wish for children,” Zamîn replied. “We could elope. North Forostar, some deserted place...”

“They would find us.” Núneth pressed Zamîn’s hand. “I will find a way to keep you with me.”

“I believe you.”

 _Finis_  
June 2015


End file.
